


ЧСВ

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychology, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Все в ее образе было подобрано для того, чтобы выглядеть "лучше". Она не упускала и шанса покрасоваться перед остальной "серой массой".





	ЧСВ

Звонок стих еще несколько минут назад, но учителя все еще не было в классе, чем воспользовались две недалекие одноклассницы, украдкой проникая в класс, при этом глупо хихикая об очередной девчачьей ерунде. По крайней мере, так это выглядело для девушки, сидящей в самом центре первого ряда. Причем место ей очень нравилось, но не из-за прекрасного вида на доску, а потому что так ее лучше всех видел и учитель, и класс. Ей нравилось смотреть, как ничтожно запинаются ученики, когда их вызывают отвечать прямо перед ее глазами, а после, выждав нужное время, поднимать руку и без запинки выкладывать свое "идеальное решение", делая особый акцент на простоте задачи. Получив очередную похвалу учителя, она довольно и элегантно садилась на место, но при этом каждый раз незаметно одаривала девушку на задней парте раздраженным взглядом, пока в голове крутилась одна и та же мысль.

"Полюбуйся, насколько я лучше тебя!"

Но, не давая волю коварной улыбке, она просто накручивала на палец черные шелковистые, аккуратно завитые волосы, словно чтобы еще раз в этом убедиться.

Скучная для нее школьная форма, преобразована до не узнавания, "идеальный" макияж, так же подобранные прическа и обувь - все в ее образе было подобрано лишь для того, чтобы выглядеть "лучше". Она не упускала и шанса покрасоваться чем-либо перед остальной "серой массой", начиная со школьных наград и заканчивая лентами на туфлях, при этом, не забывая и про снисходительность к "несчастным смертным". По крайней мере, так считали девочки, за соседней партой, что когда-то совершили хорошую ошибку, решив подружиться и позвать ее в караоке. Разумеется, такое чувство превосходства нельзя было не заметить, и они, как и весь класс, справедливо сторонились подобной личности, не забывая тихонько обсудить ее последние "выкрутасы".

\- Такое ощущение, что Сара сюда только посмеяться над нами ходит, - не выдержала одна из них, когда упомянутая особа вернулась, после любезной помощи новенькому учителю физики, с объяснением темы.

\- Это точно, - подхватила ее подруга, - Она вообще учится? Я ни разу не видела, чтобы она хоть пыталась вникать в урок, - девушка вздохнула, в ее словах было даже больше некого отчаяния, чем неприязни, - у меня шесть за английский.

\- Зато-о, - вдруг заулыбалась первая, выуживая тетрадь из рюкзака, - у меня десять!

\- Преда-атель!

Обе девушки со смехом понеслись по коридору, но вскоре затормозили, чуть не наткнувшись на учителя. Он недовольно посмотрел на них из-под очков, после чего те тут же притихли и, сдерживая смех, пошли дальше. Учитель же продолжил свой путь в класс.

\- ХХХХХХ, подойди, пожалуйста, - строго попросил он, заглянув за дверь.

От прозвучавшего имени противной девчонки, лицо Сары почти незаметно исказилось ненавистью. Она, как могла, сдерживала прожигающую грудь лаву, пока виновница подбежала к учителю. Сара знала зачем, он точно напомнит ей о заявке на конкурс шитья, которую она так беспечно забывала всю неделю, и это приводило ее в еще большую ярость. Ведь она тоже участвовала в нем, и лишь для того, чтобы вновь превзойти ее.

"И чего вообще было в этой простушке? Подумаешь личико миленькое, да шитьем балуется, вот я за месяц смогла шить не хуже. Учится средне, за видом не следит, двух слов связать не может. Серая, неловкая, неумелая, глупая, бесполезная!"

Погрузившись в эти мысли, она и не заметила, как к ее парте подошли несколько ребят и что-то мямлили.

\- Да? - наконец, она перевела на них внимание.

\- Ну, так это, поможешь с домашкой? Мы с пацанами умираем над проектом, - неловко засмеялся один из них.

Девушка вновь довольно улыбнулась, и вручила ему тетради.

\- Ты уже...?

\- Не нужно благодарности, - перебила она, выходя из класса, радуясь, что хотя бы эти бездарности подняли настроение, но, уже почти скрывшись за дверью, краем уха уловила недовольное цоканье языка. Сердце тут же залилось дегтем. Как же сейчас хотелось обернуться, но она вновь пересилила себя, и, сжав сумку, пошла вниз по лестнице. Мимо снова пробежали те, вечно опаздывающие, ветряные девчонки, смеясь явно о чем-то своем, но этому она никогда не верила. Каждый смешок, каждый подозрительный взгляд, каждый намек на насмешку отдавался отвратительной ноющей болью.

\- Как же я ненавижу их всех, - пробормотала она, вцепляясь ногтями в перила и, глубоко вдохнув, прибавила шагу, но стоило закончиться ступенькам, как земля будто ушла из-под ног. Внезапно закружилась голова, и за секунду мир покрылся мраком.

***

Врачи о чем-то неразборчиво спорили, когда она все же пришла в себя. Окинув палату взглядом, она снова закрыла глаза.

"Тетя не приехала, придется разобраться... - равнодушно заключила она, вдыхая воздух, - как же я так просчиталась?"

Подошла медсестра, начиная расспрашивать о самочувствии. Продолжительное переутомление и вот ты в больнице с сердцем. Хотя может, виноватым было и не только переутомление, но ей пришлось сильно пожалеть о том, что не смогла дать сну хотя бы еще один лишний часок. Теперь ей пришлось бы отдохнуть, но мысли продолжали противиться этому, даже когда полностью стемнело. Привычка такая. Школа, дополнительные занятия и программа наперед, спорт и уход за внешним видом, флейта, пианино, теперь и шитье, все ведь шло так хорошо. Даже тетя почти не бывала дома и не отвлекала от дел.

"Лучшая ученица, и гордость школы, красавица со светлым будущим. Я совсем скоро смогу полноценно помогать тете с работой. На прошлом музыкальном конкурсе, я заняла первое место... ты же так любишь флейту."

Руки беспощадно сжимали одеяло, а из окна выглядывала ничтожная располовиненая луна.

\- Мам, чем же я хуже нее? Она старше на год, но я уже могу гораздо больше. Учиться, играть, шить. Я никогда не буду ныть, что слишком сложно, и в жизни я добьюсь всего лишь своими силами, и тете помогать жить буду. Я все смогу... Чем же сестра лучше? Чем заслужила быть любимой вами? А мне вы не дали и шанса, и лишь потому, что лишней рождена вторая. Я ненавижу вас. Как вы глупы. А я все равно поднимусь, и буду в сто раз выше вс-сех в-вас, - последние слова уже практически растворились в темноте, оставив лишь еле заметную соль на щеках.

Половинка луны добралась до самого центра неба и, забыв о недостающих частях, гордо лила серебряный свет на спящий город.


End file.
